


in the darkness i will rebuild you in my name (kiss the light goodbye, you are mine)

by makemelovely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark Clary Fray, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Future Fic, clary is the jd to jace's veronica, dark future, he also compares clary to a god, jace kills a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: In every universe he follows her, but this isn’t a love story. It’s a cautionary tale.





	in the darkness i will rebuild you in my name (kiss the light goodbye, you are mine)

Clary kisses him, teeth clashing against him. She pushes him up against the brick wall, tongue diving deep into his mouth as his back rubs against the roughly textured brick. “Clary!” He gasps, whispers her name as if she’s a goddess. He worships her in her divinity.

 

Clary’s fingers tighten on his hips, squeezing until the bruises will be prominent in the morning. Her green eyes are open as his blue fall shut. She watches him, and examines how he reacts with every flick of her tongue and movement of her hands. He lets her take control, and Clary has always needed a loyal subject.

 

“Trust me.” Clary whispers in his ear, kissing his neck. She sucks at his pulse point, grinning at every moan that falls from his lips. She drinks them in, and it’s like violins.

 

“Always.” Jace pants, aching to pull the redhead closer. He doesn’t know what he’s promising, and yet he does. He’s promising undivided loyalty, he’s promising a ride or die. He just doesn’t know the context of what he must do to show her.

 

“Be my blade.” Clary commands, grasping Jace’s jaw in her hands. She squeezes until he opens his eyes and meets her serious gaze. “Strike where I tell you, and strike without hesitation.” Her eyes are steely, and Jace wants to kiss her.

 

Jace pauses, the words she doesn’t want to hear on the tip of his tongue. _No,_ he considers telling her, but the thought is blasphemous. “Point me where you want me.” He says instead, and she smiles. She kisses him and kisses him in the darkness, moving against him silently. They reach a crescendo together, blaringly loud in all the wrong decisions they’ve been making. This is the climax, the point of no return. Do or die.

 

_

 

“Kill him.” Clary hisses in his ear, fingers wrapped around his elbow. Jace can’t tell if it’s meant to be reassuring or confining.

 

“Clary,” Jace trails off, unsure. The Shadowhunter sits before him, bound and gagged. Tears streak down his pale skin, and his Marks are stripped from his skin. Jace has seen him around Idris, but he doesn’t remember his name.

 

“Do it, Jace. You promised me.” Clary reminds him, fury pounding in her veins. Her blood rushes angrily through her body, heat flushing to her pale skin.

 

Jace nods, but his hand is still shaking. The gun trembles, wavers as Jace’s loyalty is. Clary puts herself into his vision, stands beside the man. “Jace, babe, listen. Shoot him or me. It’s that simple, okay. Him or me. And before you choose know that I love you. By the Angel, Jace Wayland, I love you. I am absolutely crazy about you, and-” A gun goes off. Jace catches Clary in his arms, kisses her on the mouth with as much force as he can muster. The shadowhunter beside Clary has a bullet hole in his head, eyes black and tear tracks visible on his face.

 

Later, Jace will remember his name. Carstairs.

 

Killing gets a lot easier after that. The first time is always the worst, they say.

 

_

 

“You killed my father!” Little Emma Carstairs will wail later, blonde braid whipping through the air as her sword gleams in the dying daylight.

 

“Yes.” Jace says, even though he can’t quite remember which one he was.

 

Emma dies with a blade in her gut, shirt soaked through with red. Her little rebellion dies with her, their blood caking Jace’s skin.

 

He breathes in the scent of death, and loves it because Clary told him to.

 

_

 

They kill more often, a myriad of different ways. There are bats and knives and hammers. They beat and slice and destroy Shadowhunters who need to be destroyed. “That one.” Clary will tell him, pointing out the person discreetly. “That one. That one. That one.” Clary makes the choice, and Jace acts on it. Isn’t this what love is?

 

Jace slaughters them all, and he smiles with bloody teeth. He looks to Clary for leadership, for she could never fail him the way the Clave did.

 

It’s Clary. Would she ever lead him astray?

 

_

 

Clary crowns herself Queen, and makes the Shadow World bow to her. She rules with an iron fist and a stronger army. Jace is her right-hand man and he’d be her King if she didn’t want to be a single ruler. Clary washes the streets red, grins as she takes dips in the bloodbath. She adores the deconstruction of the old world, and loves building the new one out of the scraps of the old.

 

She kisses Jace in front of them all.

 

She keeps a hand on his hip, and tells him who to kill. He learns to love the feel of his blade sinking into skin. Blood slick on his hands. The color red and gold, all mixed up together. He learns to love it all. The only thing he doesn’t have to learn to love is Clary. He’s always loved Clary.

 

_

 

“How could you do this?” Simon asked before Clary took the throne. “Kill all those people for her?”

 

“She asked me to.” Jace answers, as if it were that simple. Simon looks at him with disgust in his brown eyes, and Jace wonders if he’s said the wrong thing.

 

_

 

He follows her everywhere, no matter the universe. No matter how dark or how light. He’s always at her side.

 

For better or for worse.

 


End file.
